Restraining harnesses are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,737 by Jordan, issued Sept. 27, 1977, discloses a harness for restraining a child in a chair. The harness comprises a back portion with upper and lower straps for fastening the harness to the backrest of a chair; laterally extending side flaps adapted to be wrapped around the side of a child's body between the armpits and the hips and across the chest and abdomen and secured together in overlapping relationship by releasable fastening means; and shoulder straps and a crotch strap. However, a harness employed to support a child in a chair may differ in many respects from one employed to restrain a child in a bed. Because a chair harness may be designed to restrain a person in a chair, to support a person in a sitting position or both, it necessary must function differently than a harness designed to hold an individual on a flat or inclined bed. For example, the placement of the straps may differ. Additionally, as shown in FIGS. 8, 9 and 10 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,737, support panels may be employed which would be inappropriate on a harness for use in a bed.
A garment for restraining a child in a bed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,840 by Rasure, issued Oct. 3, 1978. The garment comprises a one-piece flexible body panel having an aperture for receiving the head of the wearer and body portions for wrapping around the torso of the wearer to form a jacket-like article of clothing. Restraining straps are connected to the upper portion of the garment near the neck aperture for attachment to the head of a bed, and to the lower portion of the garment near the waist, for attachment to the sides of the bed. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,840 suffers from a number of disadvantages. For example, the restraining straps which are adjacent the neck aperture do not lie flat against the bed. This may result in a child's head becoming entangled in the straps and the child possibly choking. The restraining straps adjacent the neck also restrict the degree to which the child may lift his or her head and shoulders. Additionally, the transverse restraining strap is connected to the garment near the child's waist. This restricts the child's ability to move the lower portion of the child's body. In many instances, it is advantageous for the child to move the upper and lower portions of his or her body in order that development of the muscles and bone structure as well as motor skills are not unduly retarded during the period of time the child is restrained in a bed. The disclosed device does not have a crotch strap. Therefore, a child may slip downwardly in the garment, resulting in possible injury, such as by choking on the neck aperture. Furthermore, a child placed in a garment of this type can only lie upon his or her back. There are no provisions for positioning the child on his or her stomach or on either side.
Medical Restraints Inc. of Knoxville, Tenn. 37918, manufactures a device designed for infants afflicted with gastroesophageal reflux (GER). This device secures the infant to a bed in a prone position on his or her abdomen. The device is illustrated in a brochure entitled "GER Harness," copyright 1983. One problem with the harness is that the restraining straps do not lie flat upon the bed. This can lead to possible entanglement of the child with the straps causing choking or other serious bodily harm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,005 by Williamson, issued Apr. 14, 1987, also discloses a harness designed for infants afflicted with GER. It is claimed that this harness has a number of advantages over the GER harness marketed by Medical Restrains Inc. of Knoxville, Tenn. However, this harness only permits placement of the child on his or her abdomen. The harness does not allow the child to be secured to a bed while resting on his or her back or on either side. Additionally, the transverse restraining strap disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,005 is located near the waist of the child, thereby unduly restricting beneficial movement of the lower portion of the child's body during the period of restraint. Furthermore, the upper restraining straps are located near the shoulders and restrict movement of the child's upper body.
In light of the shortcomings of prior art child restraining devices, it would be advantageous to have a device which allows a child to be restrained in a bed, yet permits relatively free movement of the upper and lower portions of the child's body. This would permit the child to move his or her arms, head, shoulders, legs, hips and lower trunk so as to aid proper physical development. Alternatively, if the child is placed in traction, it is sometimes necessary to have the lower trunk elevated. Prior art devices which have restraining straps at the waist can prevent adequate elevation and interfere with proper positioning for traction. Additionally, it would be advantageous if the restraining device permits the child to be selectively restrained in various positions, such as on his or her back, stomach, or either side with the head of the bed elevated from about 0.degree. to about a 45.degree. angle. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if the restraining straps lie flat against the bed, to reduce chances of the child becoming entangled in the straps. It would be advantageous if the restraining straps and/or the entire harness are quickly releasable in the event of an emergency. Further, it would be advantageous if the body harness to be worn by the child is adjustable to accommodate children of various sizes. It would also be advantageous if the device is easily washable.